Fabrications and A dedication
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Cid loses his memory after being in a horrible accident, Rygdea finds this as an opurtunity to con his friend into believing they are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Cid/Rygdea- Fabrication's? Or Dedication? -Final Fantasy 13-**-It made me wonder what Rygdea would do, if Cid had Amnesia. Lol, it mainly is jest but I hope you all will enjoy it! Warning- Hard Yaoi. **

_Sadly enough it was quite true, Cid had gotten himself a horrible injury while helping the L, Cie fight against Dysley. He had hit his head, and lost his memory. All of his memories, of Rygdea and the Cavalry even the L, Cie. _

He resided in the hospital room, on his back staring at the white boring ceiling above him. Cid blinked his eyes a couple of times, as if trying to fully awaken himself from a dream. Rygdea sat in a chair beside his bed, and focused his eyes upon the man as he came to. '' Cid! You're awake? '' Cid groaned and rose up slowly on his bed. Rygdea got up from his chair and came next to him, to help him sit up. '' You feelin better Cid? You hit ya head pretty hard- '' the man shifted his dark eyes in confusion at the ginger headed man in front of him. '' Who…who are you? '' He asked. Rygdea seemed surprised. '' Ah, it's me _Rygdea_…you know were best buds in the Cavalry- '' Cid became even more confused. '' Cavalry? Best…buds? I don't understand- '' Rygdea scratched his head awkwardly. '' Er…is this some kinda joke Cid? Because it's not that funny- '' Cid tried to think, _did he know this man? What was the Cavalry?_ He groaned as he forced himself to recall the events. '' I don't know you. '' Rygdea frowned. '' You hit ya head that hard? - '' Cid groaned even more as he thought of the unrecalled events. '' What happened to me? - '' He asked himself.

Rygdea urged him to remember, but he was only frightening the man. '' Who am I? I can only remember my name. '' Rygdea sighed in disappointment. '' You must have amnesia…'' Rygdea stated. '' Amnesia? '' Rygdea confirmed. '' Yeah, you hit your head. You were flung back by a creature and you flew a pretty high distance and hit your head. '' Cid couldn't even recall that happening. He raised his eyes towards Rygdea in confusion. '' So…you're saying were best friends? - '' Rygdea found this as a way to trick Cid into becoming his lover. Rygdea smiled kindly. '' Uh no, I'm ya boyfriend. '' Cid's eyes widened slightly. '' I have a boyfriend? '' Rygdea nodded. '' Uh-Huh, we've been going out for…a month now. '' He lied between his teeth. Cid scratched his bandaged head awkwardly. '' Okay…so that being I'm gay? '' Rygdea nodded at the lie. '' Yup, were pretty intimate. '' Cid folded his arms and thought over the false. '' So…where do I live? '' Rygdea didn't quite think about that one. '' Um…you live with me. '' Cid chuckled. '' Oh of course…I am your lover after all. ''

**2****nd**** chapter coming up soon! Review, and tell me how much you liked the 1rst chapter! And what I should add in the second!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the anticipated Second chapter- I'm sorry it took me so long to put it up xD but here is it! Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of its characters. Warning- Hard Yaoi. **

And so Rygdea filled Cid's head with lies, Cid soon came home from the hospital and went to stay with Rygdea in Bodhum. He would soon reclaim his position as Commander, after he gained back his memories. Until then the cavalry was posted at Bodhum.

Cid was cooking dinner, dressed quite sexual with a pair of short shorts and a tight top. Rygdea smirked and watched the view of his ass as he resided at the dinner table. '' You look so sexy. '' Cid blushed gently. '' Rygdea…'' He mumbled. _Rygdea whom had always had a crush on the commander, never once knew that he could be living his fantasies. _

Cid climbed up onto the man's lap, and begun feeding him. Rygdea chuckled and grasped some fruit from his bowel. '' Some fruit for my little fruit cake. '' Cid giggled and opened his mouth as the man dropped in the slice of apple. '' Do you want to have sex after we eat? '' Rygdea blushed gently. '' Mhm…'' Cid smiled and kissed the man gently. '' Can we do it a whole lot? '' He purred as he rubbed himself against the other man. Rygdea gulped. '' Oh yeah…'' Cid giggled. '' I'm so horny; I want to do it right now. '' Rygdea swallowed thickly. '' Right now? '' Cid nodded. '' Yes, right now. '' Rygdea watched as the horny male glossed his fingertips across his clothed erection. '' Nnn…'' Rygdea's heart beated so quick he felt like it would burst through his chest, the hot commander on his lap undressing quick he felt the need to swallow his sexy body. Cid threw his clothing towards the floor and glossed his hands upon his hard cock. '' Oh yes…Nn, it's so hard Ryggy. '' He moaned. Rygdea gulped and indulged on the man's erected nipples, making the male gasp in joy. '' Ah! Mm…'' Rygdea kissed at his chest, and smirked. '' Get down and suck me doll. '' Cid grinned and got down between his so called 'Lovers 'Thighs. And gulped down his penis, and begun sucking hard. Rygdea moaned deep and held the male by the head keeping him in place. '' Ah yeah, Cid you're so good. '' Cid moaned onto the males penis and bobbed his head quick on the erection. '' Ah…so hot…ah fuck, I'm almost there! Mm! '' Rygdea shortly pooled his semen into Cid's mouth. The male coughed and licked his lips clean as he rose his head and looked up into Rygdea's eyes. '' Mmm…I want to suck you more Ryggy. '' He purred as he stroked Rygdea gently in his cum lathered palm. Rygdea patted Cid's head softly. '' Go on. ''

Cid sucked and sucked like a hungry whore, as the man soon came down his throat and lent back onto the chair tiredly. '' Ah fuck…Mm. '' Cid chuckled and climbed into the man's lap. '' I'm going to ride you now Rygdea. '' Cid spoke as he rose up his hips and lowered down onto Rygdea's thick cock. Cid moaned sweetly as the other man's penis filled his ass hole. '' Mm…I'm going to ride now! ~ '' Cid chimed as he begun to ride the man's penis quick up his ass. Rygdea groaned and moaned as his manhood went and went in and out of Cid's greedy ass hole. Rygdea grunted and felt like he needed to cum again. Cid focused his eyes upon the male and smiled. '' Yes, cum deep into my ass! '' Cid chimed as he pushed Rygdea's penis deeper into his ass hole. Rygdea trembled and came with a moan, as shortly Cid did as well. Cid slowed his breathing for a short moment and begun to ride once more. Rygdea groaned. '' Stop…I'm worn out- '' Cid pouted. '' No…not yet baby- I want to indulge my ass on your penis until I pass out…'' Rygdea groaned even more. '' Ah god…Mm! Shit Cid, it's so hot inside of your fucking ass! '' Cid smirked. '' It's going to be hot for a long time Ryggy, until my hips give out! ''

_Rygdea had turned Cid into a sex addict, as good as it sounded for him. Rygdea didn't have a lot of stamina and soon went out quick. Comparing to Cid, Cid would ride him for hours and not pass out. As lovely as it sounded, Rygdea would be drowned dry after the event. _

**_Look for the second chapter soon! Tell me how much you liked this one :D _**


End file.
